fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deathtrap on Legs
Isn't the map by David Andrews? Paltogue 10:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) It is indeed. Well spotted!Gallicus 20:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Loose Trilogy In the "Intertextual References" section, reference is made to a loose trilogy of books starting with City of Thieves, then Deathtrap Dungeon, then Island of the Lizard King. What is the basis for this?Nedueb 23:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) As these three books follow one after another in the series, I suspect it isn't an accident that it states in the Background of Deathtrap Dungeon that you journey two days walk west to Port Blacksand on the coast (more or less from the position of Silverton), and in the Background of Island of the Lizard King, it states that you journey south from Fang. Although none of this is dead certain, it seems to me (and whoever added this bit to the article) that these three books form a trilogy, even if the evidence is not completely definitive. Paltogue 08:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :That was me who added it, and it is an observation taken from Demian's Gamebook Web Page.Gallicus 09:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Here's the exact quote from the Island of the Lizard King page: Gallicus 10:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent stuff. Thanks for the clarification.Nedueb 18:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Trilogy Hi Sunil, you're missing the point with the transition from City of Thieves to Deathtrap Dungeon. At the end of City of Thieves, YOU return to Silverton for your reward. Silverton is two days journey from Blacksand. At the start of Deathtrap Dungeon, you travel two days to Blacksand (we may assume, but can't know for certain, that this is from Silverton). You don't waste any time there, but you don't need to as your Zanbar Bone quest is already completed. I.e. you are returning to Blacksand again. Paltogue 15:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :But that's my point - we don't know for sure that the Hero starts ''Deathtrap in Silverton. Ergo, a completely self contained adventure unlike Sorcery!, unlike even Trial of Champions v. Armies of Death (though I have not read the latter two). IF, IF, the background to Deathtrap said something like, "Fresh from your triumph against Zanbar Bone, and having received a hero's welcome in Silverton, you set off westwards again...", then you would have a point. And the same can be said about Island - the background to that does NOT mention the Trial in Fang except when Mungo talks about his dad! best, Sunil060902 15:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, I agree with you here - we don't know for sure. But it is something we can suggest as a possibility, as the beginnings and the endings of the three stories, which followed each other in the series and were all written by Ian Livingstone, are at least consistent with this interpretation. I don't believe this is accidental, but it is much more open that Sorcery! as you say. My problem was with the assumption that your first visit to Port Blacksand, in City of Thieves, was the same as the mention of passing through Blacksand in Deathtrap Dungeon. Paltogue 15:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::OK, I accept that this is a different visit to Blacksand so I deleted the "wastes little time" sentence from the City of Thieves (book) and Deathtrap Dungeon (book) articles. Note that I have modified the "Intertextual" section of all three book articles over the last few days. best, Sunil060902 16:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC)